minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Misskitty58/The Four(Progress so far uwu)
I decided to do another one of those "Progress so Far" things for a fanfic, so...enjoy :/ Also, this contains Romara and Frenta. 'Chapter 1' Fred’s PoV: Me, Romeo, Xara, and Binta. The Four, as we call ourselves. Binta might not be an Admin, but she’s still a part of our group. I loved Binta. I was sitting outside our cabin. Binta often came in with us-even participating in Romeo’s challenge. I often feared she’d die. The little chicken I’d dubbed Waffles was running around. Xara and Romeo were in the hot springs, and Binta was sitting on the cabin’s porch, sketching. “Whatcha drawin?” I turned to Binta. “Waffles.” She answered simply, not looking up. “Can I have a look?” ' '“Sure.” Binta turned the sketchpad over. It was a realistic sketch of the white feathery mob. “Wow. Y’know, you’re a really good artist,” I complimented her. “Thanks,” Binta blushed. We sat there in silence, and I watched Romeo and Xara splash around in the hot spring. I smiled. ''' '''We were so happy. I wanted life to be like this forever, just me and the others. Binta rested her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her. The two of us sat there. I watched as Romeo jumped on top of Xara, and they fell over, laughing. I chuckled. “We’re quite the little friend group aren’t we?” Binta smiled. “Yeah, we are,” I agreed. Binta and I sat there, smiling. “Hey, Fred?” Binta said, breaking the silence. “Hm?” I looked over at her. “There’s...something I want to tell you.” “Go on,” “Fred...well...I really, really, like you.” Binta awkwardly stammered. I was speechless. “Binta...I like you too.” We awkwardly sat there, doing nothing. Binta grabbed my face and pulled me in for a long kiss. “You two lovebirds having a good time?” I heard Romeo’s voice. I pulled away from Binta, blushing red. “Yeah. You guys having fun?” I said. “Well, our little ‘splash fight’ ended on an awkward note, but other than that…” Xara trailed off. Waffles hobbled over to us and fell flat on his face. Laughing, Binta picked up the chicken. “C’mon, I’ll race you back to the Keep,” Binta challenged. “Oh, you’re on!” I shouted and charged after her. I heard Xara laugh, and Romeo mutter something to her, and I watched the duo race in the direction of The Oasis. 'Chapter 2' Xara’s PoV: Romeo and I raced off to The Oasis-my town. I smiled. Our splash fight had ended in a kiss, and I still couldn’t get over it. Romeo flew past me, as I was still in my haze. I chuckled, and sped up. Romeo and I were racing side-by-side. “I bet I’ll beat you!” Romeo grinned. “You so sure ‘bout that?” I said, now ahead of him. I neatly slid into The Oasis. “Ha! I won!” I stuck my hands into the air. “Yeah, you did.” Romeo laughed and walked up beside me. I stood up and pecked his cheek. Romeo blushed. “C’mon, let’s go!” I grabbed his hand. I laughed. Romeo laughed. We laughed together. “You know I love you Xara,” Romeo said. “Yeah, I know you do, and I love you too.” 'Chapter 3' Binta’s PoV: Fred and I sat on the porch of his house in the Keep. We were watching the people play around-children, animals, even adults. I smiled, and turned to face Fred. He smiled back. “Life’s great, isn’t it, Binta?” Fred put his hand on my shoulder. “Yeah, it is.” I kissed his cheek, making him blush. I patted Waffles the chicken, who was sitting in my lap. He clucked. Fred and I smiled at each other. “I want life to be like this forever…” I said, resting my head on Fred’s shoulder. ' '“I have a feeling that it will.” Fred stroked Waffles with his free hand. Even Waffles looked happy. A raindrop plopped on my nose. “Is it about to rain?” I asked, looking up as gloomy gray clouds covered the sky. “It would appear so…” Fred picked up his chicken and started opening the door. I followed him in. I jumped as lightning struck somewhere nearby. Someone outside screamed “CREEPER!” Fred and I rushed out, leaving Waffles indoors. We were being drenched with rain. And sure enough, there was a charged creeper. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this.” Fred turned to me. “We…?” I looked at him quizzically. “C’mon, we’ve beaten Romeo’s challenge before. A charged creeper should be a piece of cake!” Fred grabbed my hand. “Well, if you insist!” I pulled out my enchanted diamond sword that Fred had made me. We charged. People were running away and into their huts to safety. Fred gave the creeper a good whack with his sword. It hissed, threatening to blow up. Fred jumped back. I charged forward and impaled the creeper with my sword. It flashed red, and hissed. Fred hit the creeper next. He slashed it across the face. Flashing red, the creeper hissed again, flickering white. Fred looked over at me and winked. He wanted us to attack the creeper together. I nodded. We stood with our swords in position, then Fred made a motion with his hand, and charged. In one clean motion, we cut through the creeper’s chest. It turned red, let out a weak hissing noise, and collapsed on the ground, dead. “Well, we did it.” Fred breathed. “Yeah, we did…” I pulled out a rag and wiped the blade ''' '''off, as it was a bit bloody. Fred kicked aside the creeper’s body. I put my sword away and rested my head on Fred’s shoulder. The people of the Keep were cautiously poking their heads out their doors. “C’mon, let’s go inside before we drown,” Fred joked, and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I smiled. “Yeah, we should probably get inside.” I agreed. Fred pulled a towel off a hook and wrapped it around me. He grabbed another one and wrapped himself in it. Fred sat down beside me, and I felt a wave of heat wash through my body. I cuddled up to Fred. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest. I smiled. Fred smiled. I tilted my head so I could see the window. I watched the rain pour down outside, with the occasional bolt of lightning. I was so happy. Nothing could make me forget this moment. 'Chapter 4' Romeo’s PoV: I sat on the porch of Xara’s house, watching the rain pour, and people scurry from place to place, clutching their umbrellas. I heard the door open, then close. Xara sat down beside me in the chair. “You doin’ okay Romeo?” Xara kissed my cheek. I blushed, then replied, “yeah. I’m doing good.” Xara’s hair whipped around in the wind. She tied it up in a bun. “Y’know, you look good in a bun. You should keep your hair that way,” “You think so?” Xara said, and blushed. “Yeah, I think so…” I smiled. “Well, then, it’s settled.” Xara grinned. I gave her a quick kiss, then leaned back in the chair. “C’mon, let’s go see what Fred and Binta are doing,” Xara grabbed my hand and pulled me up. “O-kay.” I said. ''' '''Xara laughed, then in a puff of particles we teleported. 'Chapter 5' Fred’s PoV: I glanced out the window as Romeo and Xara teleported onto the porch. “One sec…” I said to Binta, who was leaning against me. “What is it?” Binta leaned forward. “Romeo and Xara are here.” I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. “Oh! Okay.” Binta said, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. I walked over and opened the door. “Took ya long enough.” Romeo muttered. “Hey, hey, sorry, I was just hangin out with Binta…” I said, blushing. “Nevermind, come in.” I motioned for Romeo and Xara to come. They walked into my little house. “Nice place,” Xara flopped onto a chair. “Thanks.” I smiled. Binta still had her towel wrapped around her. Romeo patted my back, and must’ve realized it was still soaked with rain. “Uh…” he started. “Binta and I were out in the rain fighting a charged creeper.” I said with a shrug. Romeo nodded, then backed up to join Xara in her chair. “So, Xara, you’ve got a new hair style now?” Binta stood up. I noticed Xara’s hair was up in a bun. “Yeah...Romeo suggested it.” Xara said, and blushed. The two swapped glances, then Romeo shrugged. “So uh, how’s it going?” Romeo said awkwardly. “It’s going great, other than the fact that Fred and I fought a charged creeper, but uh, yeah.” Binta grinned. “And that’s the second time you’ve said that.” Xara pointed out. Binta and I looked at each other, and shrugged. “It was honestly pretty easy, since we’ve beaten your challenge multiple times.” I added. ''' '''Romeo and Xara exchanged glances. “Well, if you insist!” Xara laughed, and nudged Romeo with her elbow, and Romeo jumped. Romeo grinned. “Also, in case you’re curious, I think that me and Romeo is a thing now,” Xara shrugged. Romeo, who was blushing, nodded slightly. “Well, good for you.” Binta said sarcastically. We chatted for a little while, then Xara stood up. “I’d better get back to the Oasis.” she said, and turned to leave. “Oh, okay.” Binta said. Xara disappeared in a loud pop, and Romeo stood up to leave as well. “Let me guess, going back to your town as well?” I asked. “Er, uh, yeah.” Romeo stammered, then he, too, disappeared in a pop. “Well, I guess we’re alone again.” Binta sat down on the couch. “Yeah, I guess so…” I trailed off. 'Chapter 6' Xara’s PoV: I appeared at the entrance of the Oasis. My town. One of the citizens waved at me, and I waved back. I teleported over to my house. It was still raining outside, but only lightly. I walked inside and sat down on the couch. My little gray cat, who the others called Stormy, hopped up into my lap. “Hey, little buddy,” I stroked him. Stormy purred. He was one of Fred’s creations-he created most of the friendly life. I created new kinds of weather, and Romeo was in charge of the monsters that came out at night-creepers, spiders, zombies, you name it. I looked at a picture of our group that I had put on the wall-of me, Fred, Romeo, and Binta. That was before Romeo, Fred, and I had gotten our powers. I smiled, remembering how happy we’d been, and how happy we were now. Now, I had a very confusing romance to keep me happy. And also the fact that I was one of the most powerful beings in this world. Stormy purred, interrupting my thoughts. ' I shook my head, smiling, and continued stroking the dark gray kitten.' His blue eyes gazed up at me, and I patted him on the head. Stormy mewed, and I chuckled. The little cat leaped off my lap and trotted over to his favorite cushion, and he curled up on it. Grinning, I got up and grabbed my camera. I took a picture of Stormy. The picture printed off, and I went upstairs and taped it to my wall. I sat down on my bed, and gazed at the other pictures I had taped on the wall. Pictures of Romeo, of Binta, of Fred, of Stormy, of the Oasis, of the Keep, and group pictures were taped. I heard a knock on the door, and heard Stormy hiss. I ran downstairs and saw Romeo’s gray face through the window. I opened the door. “Hey Romeo,” I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. “H-hey, Xara.” He stammered. I pulled him up to my room. “So this is what you do with all of the pictures you take,” Romeo said at the sight of the photo wall. “Yup!” I grinned. “Well, there sure are a lot of them…” Romeo’s eyes flickered back and forth. “C’mon, let’s add another one,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “Er, um, yeah.” Romeo blushed. I pulled out my camera, and wrapped my arm around Romeo, then pulled him closer to me. I snapped the picture, and it printed off. I grabbed the tape, and floated up to tape up the picture. “Aaaand...done!” I put my hands on my hips. Romeo clapped sarcastically. I drifted down and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and I grabbed his hand. Stormy poked his head in my room, and trotted over to us. ''' '''Smiling, I picked up the gray cat. Romeo and I looked at my pictures for a while, then we went downstairs. “I’d better, uh, go back to my place…” Romeo stammered. “Yeah, go ahead.” I said, and kissed him. Blushing furiously, Romeo pulled away from me and disappeared in a pop. 'Chapter 7' Binta’s PoV: I was in my house, reading a book about mobs-more commonly known as “animals”, or “monsters”. ''' '''Fred had created most of the friendly mobs, but Romeo had created mobs such as creepers and spiders, or the “monsters”. I was reading the portion about silverfish, although there wasn’t much information about them. It was still interesting though. Apparently, silverfish were in blocks like stone that looked like any other block, but when you broke them, the annoying little pests came out and attacked, and if you hit one, the rest came out. I cringed at the thought. Imagine mining, and then you break a block, and a little gray mob comes out instead of the block, and then you attack it, and about, like, several more break out. I watched as Waffles hobbled through the little flap in the door Fred had put there. “Hey, little buddy,” I picked up the white feathery mob. Waffles clucked, and I stroked him. I pulled out my sketchpad and started drawing the three Admins. I started working on Fred, using one of Xara’s photos as a reference. I sketched out his face, then drew his hair, and then the outfit. I added more shading and detail, then I went to do Xara. And then, after several minutes, I finally drew Romeo. I added detail to all of them, then pulled out my quill pen and outlined it with ink, then let it dry. I pulled out my paints, and went on to color. I heard a knock on the door and gently set my paintbrush in the water cup. I walked over to the door and opened it. “Oh! Hi Fred!” I smiled as I saw Fred at the door. Fred walked inside. ' '“So, whatcha doin Binta?” Fred asked and picked up Waffles. “Painting a drawing of you and the other two Admins,” I started cleaning up my paint and brushes. Fred glanced at the drawing and smiled. “You like it?” I said. He nodded. “Thanks,” I blushed. Waffles clucked. Fred kissed my cheek, and I smiled. Waffles cuddled up inbetween us. I patted the chicken on the head. Smiling, Fred and I sat. “I love ya, Binta.” Fred rested his hand on my shoulder. “I love you too, Fred. I love you too.” 'Chapter 8' Romeo’s PoV: I sat in my house in my own town, called “Romeoburg”. Yes, I named it after myself, don’t judge. My wolf, who I dubbed Magma, curled up at my feet. Fred had created Magma for me. Xara had a cat named Stormy, and Fred himself has a chicken named Waffles. I scratched Magma’s head. He flicked his ears. Magma lifted his head and turned in the direction of the door. ' He rested his head back down on his paws.' I drifted over Magma. He growled. I drifted down and stood on his other side. His black fur ruffled. I sighed. Honestly, I was pretty bored. I walked out of my house. Someone grinned at me. I saw that it was Soup-that was what everyone called her, anyway. Porkchop was hanging out with her. I always thought the two were good together, even if they were both girls. I waved back. “Oi! Romeo!” Soup called. I teleported over. “Gah!” Porkchop jumped. “Oh, yeah, forgot you weren’t used to me doing that…” I folded my arms across my chest. Soup and Porkchop exchanged glances. I turned around as Magma trotted over. “Oh! Hey, boy!” Soup patted him on his head. Magma wagged his tail. Porkchop rested her hand on Soup’s shoulder. “I ship it,” I pointed at Soup and Porkchop. Soup awkwardly glanced at Porkchop, who blushed. “Well, I’m uh, just gonna, er, slowly walk away…” Soup stammered and backed away. “I’m gonna go follow her.” Porkchop shrugged and started going after Soup. Magma and I exchanged a glance. He flicked his ears. I picked him up. “Man, you’re getting heavy!” I struggled to pick him up. Magma licked my face. I rubbed his chin. Magma barked. I teleported home, with Magma still in my arms. I set down the big black wolf. He curled up on the red couch. I sat down on the chair. I sighed. Magma cocked his head. I folded my arms across my chest. I wanted someone to talk to-other than Soup or Porkchop, that is. Or Magma, for that matter. I pulled out a copy of a picture Xara and I had taken. I grinned. I loved Xara. Sighing, I pocketed the photo. I decided that I would go and visit Xara and the Oasis. I picked up Magma, and with a loud pop, I teleported. 'Chapter 9' Fred’s PoV: Binta and I were hanging out in the Oasis, which was Xara’s town. I heard a pop, and saw Romeo standing in the doorway with his big black wolf, Magma. Xara waved at him, and he walked inside. “Oh! Hi Fred, hi Binta! And Xara…!” Romeo said in a weirdly cheerful voice that definitely wasn’t a ‘Romeo’ voice. Binta and I exchanged a glance. “Hey, Romeo, what’s up?” Xara grinned. “I was just feeling lonely, so I decided to come and hang out.” Romeo sat down in a chair. Xara and Romeo exchanged a glance. “Uh, guys, what’s going on?” Binta said. “Aaabsolutely nothing!” Romeo stuttered. Binta raised an eyebrow. “You sure, Romeo?” I nudged him “Er, yeah, positive!” Romeo blushed. Stormy, Xara’s cat, leaped down from a cat post. Magma, Romeo’s black wolf, sniffed the tiny gray cat. Stormy mewed. Magma wagged his tail. I smiled as the wolf and cat rubbed up against each other. “Where’s Waffles?” Romeo asked. “I’ll grab ‘im.” I stood up, and with a pop, teleported to the Keep. Waffles saw me, and clucked. I picked up the feathery animal, and with another pop, teleported back to Xara’s place in the Oasis. I set Waffles down, and Magma and Stormy pivoted around. Stormy hissed. Magma growled. “Guys, calm down…” Xara picked up Stormy. Stormy mewled. Romeo patted Magma on the head. I gently picked Waffles up off the ground. The chicken clucked happily. Binta sighed, and I nudged her. She glanced up at me and smiled, and her pale grey-blue eyes seemed brighter than usual. So um. Yeah. See you suckers later uwu Category:Blog posts